Sirius, el Aburrido
by Kristy SR
Summary: Sirius está enfadado porque todo el mundo le está ordenando cosas. E incluso un niño de quince años. Para obtener el perdón de alguno de ellos, se encierra en el ático. Sin embargo, se aburre mucho.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**N.d.A.:** Este fic está dedicado a Venetrix, la cual me apena decir que se nos va. Esperemos que regrese pronto. Quisiera también dar las gracias a Druida y lunita por ayudarme a aportar un par de idea.

**Adverencias:** La autora no se hace responsable de las consecuencias que se pueda tener al leer esto. Es la primera vez que escribo algo que se puede decir que es parodia.

* * *

**Sirius, El Aburrido**

* * *

Sirius estaba encerrado en el ático porque está enfadado. ¿Qué por qué está enfadado? Pues porque un niño de quince años le ha ordenado que no salga de casa. ¡A él! ¡A un hombre hecho y maduro que… Bueno, puede que fuera cierto que todavía Remus le tuviera que ordenar ducharse todos los días para no dejar sus olores por ahí y para no pegar las pulgas a los demás miembros de la Orden, pero era mayor que Harry y eso ya era decir mucho. Además, aparte de eso, estaba hasta las narices de que Dumbledore (Del que estaba seguro que era Papá Noel de incógnita. No era normal de que este hombre llevase a todas partes caramelos, y menos que luciera semejante barba) le dijera lo mismo. Así que, se había encerrado en el ático para que los demás supieran que estaba enfadado. Y mucho. Se había negado a dirigirle la palabra a todo el que se cruzase en su camino, y se había encerrado allí arriba hasta que le pidieran perdón.

Claro que, no había contado con un pequeño inconveniente.

Vale que tuviera que esperar una hora. O dos. O tres. Pero, ¿seis horas? Se estaba empezando a aburrir. Mucho. Pero no iba a darse por vencido. No, señor. Por lo que empezó a buscar algo con lo que entretenerse.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no había gran cosa. Aunque… ¡un momento! ¿Qué era esa pequeña luz que entraba por el lado derecho?

Cauteloso, se acercó. Le quitó las tres montañas de mierda que tenía (pues aquí Kreacher tampoco se había dignado limpiar, el muy guarro) y descubrió una ventana. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Era pequeña, pero lo suficiente para que su cara cupiera en ella. La abrió despacio, y esperó pacientemente a que pasara su primera víctima.

Cinco minutos después, un muggle calvo y gordinflón, pasaba por la calle. Recogió la mayor cantidad de saliva que pudo retener en la boca, y disparó, acertando en plena calvicie.

El hombre, al notar que algo había caído sobre su cabeza, se llevó la mano hacía ella para comprobar que era lo que tenía. Y al hacerlo, con cara de enfado, miró hacía arriba en busca del culpable. Sin embargo, al no ver a nadie, no tuvo más remedio que seguir su camino.

Mientras, Sirius se reía. En estos momentos, agradecía que Dumbledore hubiera hecho el encantamiento fidelio en la casa.

Pues nada. Después de estar riéndose durante una media hora por su brillante idea, se estuvo entreteniendo así. Después del calvo, pasó una mujer que parecía tener una cara de mala ostia y un niño que le pareció que tenía pose de chulito creído, y una larga lista. Todos ellos fueron víctimas de Sirius. Sin embargo, llegó a un momento en que no le parecía ya divertido. Hubo un momento en el que la gente dejó de pasar, y el aburrimiento volvió a él. Por lo que decidió buscar algo más con el que entretenerse. Pero allí no había nada más, solo un par de botellas de whisky de fuego al lado de Buckbeak. Se encogió de hombros, y se preguntó_ ¿por qué no?_ Por lo que cogió una, y se puso a beber sentándose al lado del hipogrifo. En media hora, ya estaba vacía. Y Sirius miró la botella con el ceño fruncido. ¡Era imposible que se hubiera acabado ya la botella! Miró al hipogrifo que estaba a su lado, y dijo:

—Tío, ¡te has bebido mi whisky! ¡Exijo un… uelo!

Quería retar a un duelo al pobre animal, pero iba tan pedo que no era capaz de pronunciar nada.

Levantó los brazos, y enseñó los puños.

—Pela como un hombre.

El hipogrifo lo observaba sin saber que le estaba diciendo.

Sirius dio un gancho derecho. Luego el izquierdo. Todo esto sin darle al animal.

Dio un paso adelante, tropezando con sus propios pies, cayendo inconsciente a los pies del hipogrifo.

Y así terminó el día de como Sirius quiso obtener un perdón que no obtuvo y aprendió una cosa: no volver a beber.

Nota de la autora: Sirius no fue encontrado hasta la mañana siguiente por Remus, quien le estaba buscando por toda la casa para su baño diario.

* * *

Esto...¿hay alguien? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esto, y no me convence. En fin, ¿tomates? ¿piedras? ¿algo?


End file.
